


Money, Power, Glory

by lemmegetuhbonlesspizza



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Dom/sub, F/M, Grinding, Light Angst, Light Masochism, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Kim Yugyeom, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmegetuhbonlesspizza/pseuds/lemmegetuhbonlesspizza
Summary: Jinyoung find himself a lovely boy toy but who could it be?





	Money, Power, Glory

 

**CHAPTER 1:**

**The Banquet**

* * *

 

 ****Park Jinyoung, CEO of JYP Entertainment, had a banquet at his house to celebrate their 55th Anniversary of their music company. He was dressed in a blue suit, black shoes and a white collared shirt that had one button undone at the top. Many of his colleagues, including his artist like Sunmi, Hyuna, Day6, etc., were there. Jinyoung had 5-star chefs cooking only the best-of-the-best korean meals including bulgogi, bokkeum, bibimbap, japchae, kimbap, tteokbokki and so much more. He had also served drinks all night; champagne, fruit cocktails, anything that can get you drunk. Everyone is having a great time socializing, drinking, eating, having a _gay_ time.

“Park-gae!”, Jackson screamed from across the room. Employees of JYPE were startled by the loudness of his voice. Jinyoung opened his arms and smiled wide.

“Wang-gae!”, he yelled back. “What are you doing here?! I thought you were filming the music video for “Unforgettable” with Nicki.” he continued.

“I was but uh, something came up.” He darts his eyes to his arm candy. “Plus I couldn’t miss this! Anyways, how are things going?” Jackson replied.

“Everything has been going well. Who is this beautiful lady you have with you?” Jinyoung smiled softly and asked.

“I’m Diane Guerrero, I’m from the cast of Orange Is The New Black.” she smiles and goes for a hand shake. Jinyoung smiles reaching out for her hand.

“Ah, yes. I’ve heard of that show. I still need to watch it.” Jinyoung and Diane laugh while Jackson plants a kiss on her cheek.

“Alrighty, we’ll be going now.” Jackson quickly interrupts.

“Already? You just got here!” Jinyoung says with a pout.

“We have things to do.” Jackson winks and smacks Jinyoung’s arms. Him and Jinyoung laugh loudly as he leaves.

Jinyoung chuckles to himself knowing Jackson is up to no good. As Jinyoung looks around the house to find someone to socialize with, he locks eyes with someone in the kitchen. It was one of the cocktail waiters. He was tall and had a slim body. He had black, mushroom-like styled hair. He was dressed in the typical waiter outfit; white collared shirt, black vest and a red satin tie. Red because Jinyoung just loved that color, especially wrapped around that boy’s neck. The waiter continues to look him up and down then winks at him playfully before going back to his job.

‘ _Wait. did he just–did he just wink at me?’_ He thought to himself.

He shook his head to get his mind back to the banquet. He couldn’t help but think about how glossy his light brown eyes were. How can someone look so cute yet so sensual. Jinyoung scanned the room for a place to sit down. His legs were hurting from all the standing for hours on end. He finds a place in the living couch, not too many people present, just enough room for him to sit. He pulls out his phone and he sees text from BamBam, his very best friend.

‘ _Mr. JYP the VIP! I’m not gonna be able to make it to the banquet tonight. I have a Gucci shoot right now but I’m coming by later to pick up my friend. Sorry, Jinyoung! Love you_ <3 _’_  

“Ah, typical Bammie.” Jinyoung whispers to himself.

As he was about to put his phone away, an idea popped into his head. He has his full attention to his phone screen, texting his secretary, Jenny.

 

_Jinyoung: ‘Jenny, what catering company did you get for my party?’_

 

_Jenny: ‘Uh, let me check. Is there any problem with it?’_

 

_Jinyoung: ‘No, they’re fine. I just wanna know the name.’_

 

_Jenny: ‘Okay. The name of the cater company is Villa Russo Caters. Do you need the number?’_

 

_Jinyoung: ‘No. Thank you, Jen.’_

As he was looking up the catering company, he got distracted by a voice so soft

“Would you like a margarita, Mr. Park?” the cocktail waiter said.

“Huh?” Jinyoung said quickly putting his phone in his pocket while looking up and sees its the cocktail waiter from the kitchen. 

The waiter is much taller up close. He was slightly bent down, staring at Jinyoung with the same eye contact. His eyes sparkled even more, witnessing a whole sky full of stars in his eyes.

“Would you like a margarita, sir? Its strawberry-cucumber flavored.” the waiter says with a smile.

“Uh, sure.” Jinyoung says reaching for the glass as the waiter lowers the plate of cocktails. His glass was filled with a light pink drink and cucumber slices and cubes of ice floating. The waiter hands him a napkin and starts to walk away. Before he does, Jinyoung grabs his hand softly making the boy slightly flustered, asking for his name.

“My name is Yugyeom.” He said with a innocent smile, giggling as almost as if it was amusing to him. Jinyoung sipped his margarita slowly while staring at him walk away.

 _‘Yugyeom’_ He thought, _‘Cute.’_

Yugyeom continued to serve drinks throughout the night especially to Jinyoung. He constantly teased him from across the room. Either he dropped things on purpose to bend over or he’d wiggly his ass while leaning on the kitchen counter just to provoke him. Jinyoung was worked up but he couldn’t do anything to the mischievous boy as he was just a cocktail waiter at his party

* * *

 

Its 11:17 PM and everyone was starting to leave the party slowly, one by one. As people were saying farewell, Jinyoung’s words slightly slurred. He was slightly buzzed from the cocktails the innocent Yugyeom served. His face was flushed in pink, almost the same color as the margarita. He stayed laying on the couch as the catering company continued to clean around the house.

Yugyeom still teasing him, bending over in front of him while picking up cups and plates on the table. Jinyoung eyed every inch of his ass. He had a thing for perky asses and his was just _perfect_. Yugyeom turned around catching him with a sheepish look on his face. Yugyeom bent down slowly, his lips hovering over Jinyoung’s ear.

“How bad do you want me, Mr. Park Jinyoung?” Yugyeom whispered softly.

Jinyoung was flustered by the melody he whispered in his ears along with the warmth of his breathe against his skin. As Jinyoung was about to reach out to touch Yugyeom, the young waiter had already moved and Jinyoung’s hand flopped to the side of the couch. He let out a loud sigh and then a small groan as he tried to sit up. Yugyeom walked away slowly with sass resting on his hips and flaunting his ass in the tight dress pants.

 _'Fuck, he is so...ugh’_ Jinyoung thought to himself biting his plump bottom lip then throwing his head back sighing in disappointment of not being to get a hold of Yugyeom.

* * *

 

The clock hits 12:34 am and the catering company was packing everything back into the truck to return back to their own company building. The chefs and some of the caterers had left with the truck. The rest of the caterers waited for their own rides home in the living with Jinyoung. As one by one left, they all wished Jinyoung a goodnight. He lazily waved them goodnight plopping his hand down each time as he was too drunk to communicate . Yugyeom, of course, was the last one.

They stared at each other deeply. The sexual tension in the room was intense. Jinyoung’s eyes were glossy, face red. Yugyeom’s face was pale but his eyes were filled with dominance. Jinyoung stared at Yugyeom’s slim body while imaging things he has never even thought of doing to someone.

Yugyeom slowly got up, undoing his tie slowly, letting it hang around his neck. He undid some of the buttons of his shirt a bit, hips rocking side to side. Jinyoung leans back more into the couch with his arms hanging off the back of it. Jinyoung watched Yugyeom’s hips carefully as he got closer to him. Yugyeom slowly sits on top of Jinyoung’s thigh pressing his hard cock against him. His cock twitches just by the feeling of Yugyeom’s dick pressed against him. Yugyeom moans softly and Jinyoung groans at the feeling of  being able to finally touch each other. Yugyeom slowly unbuttoned Jinyoung’s shirt halfway just enough to see his chest, kissing his way up to his chin. Yugyeom sits up again and wraps his red tie around Jinyoung’s neck and yanked it. He pulled Jinyoung closer. Their lips pressed against each other, finally breaking the tension. Jinyong cups Yugyeom’s face as Yugyeom still has his hands gripping the tie around his neck. Yugyeom slips his tongue into Jinyoung’s mouth, gliding their tongues against each other’s lips. Small gasps of air escape between their lips. Jinyoung lazily kisses Yugyeom with the taste of liquor still lingering in his mouth. Soft moans from both boys fill their ears as Yugyeom slowly starts grinding on Jinyoung’s lap.

“Mm...your thigh feels so good, Jinyoung.” Yugyeom manages to moan out staring into Jinyoung’s eyes. His cock throbs at the sound of the lewd noises he's making just wanting to fuck him even more.

Yugyeom’s head jerks back slowly as Jinyoung drunkenly grabs Yugyeom’s waist moving him back and forth making moan even more. Yugyeom moves the necktie aside and places his lips against Jinyoung’s collarbone. He moved upwards leaving small love bites up to his jaw line. Jinyoung groans slightly as Yugyeom nips softly at his neck.

Yugyeom continues to grind against his thigh, his moans become a whole symphony. Jinyoung is gripping his hips harder, making him move faster and faster. He spanks Yugyeom’s ass occasionally causing small yelps from him. His moans became whines and cries of pleasure as his climax is coming close.

“J-Jinyoung, I’m so close...” Yugyeom whines out, biting his bottom lip hard almost hurting himself from the pleasure. Jinyoung grabs the back of Yugyeom’s neck forcing him to stare at him. He continues to grind against the tall boy. Yugyeom falls to his side moaning in his ear. Jinyoung grab’s Yugyeom’s hair and pulled him closer to him.

“Get on your knees.” Jinyoung said in a firmly.

Yugyeom stopped himself quickly. Just his voice enough and the hunger hanging off his lips made Yugyeom fall into submission so quickly. He nodded softly and slowly got up just to get back down in between Jinyoung’s legs. Jinyoung eyes the whole time, watching the boy innocently follow the orders given. He played with Yugyeom’s hair while watching him position himself. Yugyeom palmed him through his pants, teasing him, making him inhale sharply. Jinyoung grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him back.

“Be a good boy and don’t tease me.” Jinyoung said.

He stared down on him with desire in his eyes, Yugyeom was flushed in red. He loved to tease especially when he got a punishment out of it. Jinyoung let go of his grip on his hair and patted him.

Yugyeom started to unbuckle his belt and undid his pants. Jinyoung carefully watched him with his hand playing with Yugyeom’s hair again. Yugyeom stared at the bulge in his underwear. He looked up at Jinyoung with such admiration in his eyes. Jinyoung raised his eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.

“You see something you like, baby?” he said raising an eyebrow.

“Mhm.” Yugyeom purred.

He continued to undress Jinyoung from the waist down, dropping everything down to his ankles, his belt buckle clanked against the floor. His cock pops out and catches Yugyeom in shock as it was much larger. He then wraps his hands around the shaft his dick. A small sigh of pleasure leaves Jinyoung’s body, slightly grabbing Yugyeom’s hair then brush it back. His eyes fixed on his cock, continuing to jerk him off in a mix of paces.

Jinyoung then feels something wet against the base of his cock. Yugyeom licked from the bottom of his cock to the head of his dick. He moans out gripping Yugyeom’s hair.

“Ah, you’re such a good boy.” Jinyoung moans out while running his hands through his hair.

Yugyeom then sucks the head of his cock slowly, tonguing the tip of his cock still jerking him off. He shoots his eyes up to Jinyoung who is groaning loudly filling the quiet room with such obscene noises. He pushes Yugyeom’s hair out of his face getting a clear view of his rich, coffee brown eyes and plump, pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Yugyeom’s then takes his unoccupied hand and plays with his balls all while sucking his cock making Jinyoung roll his head back with a shock of pleasure running everywhere through his body.

“Holy shit.” Jinyoung softly moans. Yugyeom stops,

“Am I doing okay, Mr. Park?” He asks innocently knowing he is doing more than just okay. Jinyoung nods.

“You’re doing perfect, baby boy.” He said tilting his head back relaxing himself from the pleasure that Yugyeom’s causing throughout his entire body.

Yugyeom continues to suck him off only this time he takes his cock whole. Using his tongue to play around the shaft as he sucks. Jinyoung moans and grips Yugyeom’s hair as the feeling of his sucking and tongue combination builds up.

“Mm, right there, baby. Right fucking there.” Jinyoung moans out loudly as Yugyeom begins to quicken his pace and sucks him faster, stopping occasionally to catch his breath. He smiles at Jinyoung, his face flushed in red.

 _'How is he still so cute with my cock in between those lips?’_ Jinyoung asked himself.

Yugyeom begins to move his hands from Jinyoung’s balls to the waistband of his own pants. His lips still wrapped around Jinyoung’s cock. He begins to undo his own pants, slowly putting his hands over his own cock. He moans against causing vibrations against Jinyoung’s cock sending shocks of pleasure through of his arched back.

“Oh fuck.” Jinyoung moans out.

“Mm, do you like me moaning with your cock in my mouth?” Yugyeom purrs, teasing him almost.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Jinyoung asks, grabbing Yugyeom’s hair and pulling him back, leaning over him, his face an inch away from Yugyeom’s.

This devilish smile spreads across his face, making Jinyoung want to fuck him even more. The disobedience he has, the constant teasing he commits. It just felt so good finally having Yugyeom under him.

“Oh yes, baby. Mm, right there.” Jinyoung moans out tilting his head back. He rolled his hips against Yugyeom’s mouth, feel the pressure of his flat tongue against his cock. Yugyeom sucks faster and faster, Jinyoung so close to climaxing...

  _Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_‘Fuck…’_ Jinyoung thought, ‘ _I was so fucking close.’_

“Sorry, that’s my phone. Should I continue or…?” Yugyeom asked wiping his mouth and hands with a napkin he found on the table behind him.

“No, no. Pick it up, is that your ride?” Jinyoung asks while Yugyeom picks up the phone. He saw the caller ID on his phone.

 _'Crackhead? Who the hell is that?’_ Jinyoung asked himself.

He grabs a another napkin found on the table and wipes himself dry. Him and Yugyeom both standing up by now fixing their pants, buttoning their pants and buckling their belts. Yugyeom holds his phone between with his shoulder and head while zipping his pants up while continuing to clean himself.

“Hello? Yeah, I’ll be out in a second I was in the bathroom. Yeah...okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” Yugyeom says. He grabs his coat off the other couch while stuffing his phone in his pocket.

“Who is ‘Crackhead’”? Jinyoung asked, still fixing his pants trying hard to fix the throbbing boner in his pants.

“Don’t worry about it.” Yugyeom says playfully.

“Okay...So is that your ride here or who was that who just called?” Jinyoung asked again, pressing the boy to answer him.

“Yeah it was my ride. Want to come say hi? You might know him.” Yugyeom says. He giggled while grabbing his jacket off the other couch and heading towards to the door. Jinyoung tilts his head like a confused puppy following Yugyeom like one, too.

As he continues to follow behind slowly, Jinyoung checks his text messages.

 

_4 unread messages from Bammie._

He unlocks his phone and opens up to their conversation.

 

_‘Hey, peach butt. I’m on my way right now. I’ll be there in 15 minutes’_

_‘10 minutes’_

_‘5 minutes’_

_‘I’m at your door.’_

 

“What?” Jinyoung thinks out loud.

 

_Ding-Dong!_

 

Yugyeom reaches out to open the door finding Bambam posing at the door frame.

“Hey, ugly.” Bambam says jokingly to Yugyeom embracing him in a tight hug. They laugh at the doorstep while Jinyoung is standing still a few feet away.

 _‘Bambam...and...Yugyeom...friends?’_ Jinyoung thinks to himself, almost shocked by the news.

“Hey, Jinyoung!” Bambam yells while jogging to Jinyoung. He was frozen still but forced  a smile while embracing him back. “I see you’ve met Yugyeom, my fave journalist from PuzzlePiece.” he said gripping Jinyoung by the arms.

 _‘Journalist?’_ Jinyoung thought. _‘Shit.'_

“Yeah, it was great interviewing him.” Yugyeom said. Both Bambam and Jinyoung darted their heads in his direction “Oh, I should give him my card and other contact information , just in case.” He continued. Yugyeom smiled at Jinyoung mischievously. Jinyong was getting fueled with anger though it was mostly at himself for not being careful with the people at his party. 

“Gyeom, I’m gonna start the car up while you do that.” Bambam said. He closed the door behind him, heading out after the short reunion.

“A fucking journalist, huh?” Jinyoung says with his hands resting on his hips. He shook his head and looked down at his shoes. 

“Yup.” Yugyeom quickly replies. “It’s about the gay rumors and scandals you’ve been involved in.”, He says looking Jinyoung up and down. “Seems to me they are _very_ true.” He says in the cockiest manner possible. Jinyoung walked over to Yugyeom, his shoes clacking against on the wooden floor as sharp as his facial expression.

“So, you’re going to out me to the public? What do you gain from that?” Jinyoung says an inch away from his face. Yugyeom was backed up against the front door, finding it hard to even breathe as Jinyoung slipped his hands on his neck. 

“I was going to get promoted to editor-in-chief.” Yugyeom managed to say with his grip getting tighter around his neck. He slipped a hand through the waistband of his pants. His hand reaching his cock. A muffled moan escapes from him as he bites his lower lip trying to hold in the pleasure.

“Are you sure you want to write that article about me, baby?” He asked him while palming Yugyeom’s cock. He grips a little harder around Yugyeom’s neck making his moan more of a yelp.

“Try me.” Yugyeom says with so much confidence. Jinyoung grips his jaw, tilts Yugyeom’s head up and grips his whole cock. He moans out softly at the pleasure of his tight grip around his shaft.

“I’m going to ask you again, Yugyeom. Are you sure you want to write that article about me?” He says pressed his lips against Yugyeom’s ear causing a tingling sensation to run down Yugyeom’s spine.

“I-I’ll think a-about it.” Yugyeom stutters, still in Jinyoung’s grip.

 “Think about it harder.” He says sternly. Taking his hand off Yugyeom’s jaw and slowly off his cock. A small sigh of relief leaves his body.

“Give me your card or contact information.” Jinyoung says while fixing Yugyeom’s shirt back into his pants. Yugyeom rushes into his wallet pulling out a card with his company name, his own name, his number and email. “I’ll use this information later.” He continued.

“For what exactly?” Yugyeom asked while putting his wallet back in his pocket. 

“Nothing that should concern you right now. That article though,” Jinyoung coughed sternly, his whole demeanor changing in the blink of an eye. “It will not be written. Unless you want to lose your job.” He ends his statement with a snicker. The man is the CEO of a whole company, he has power. And Yugyeom seemed to take that hint just now, visibly turning pale as the realization hits.

“Anyways, don’t leave Bam waiting outside by himself for too long.” Jinyoung said opening the door. He rushed a stunned Yugyeom out of the building, not caring about the rushed questions the tall boy keeps asking him. He then waved to Bambam and slammed the door, leaving Yugyeom feeling scared and defeated. He shouldn’t have messed with Jinyoung, what was he thinking? Shaking his fear away so Bam doesn’t notice and ask questions, he turned around and tried to calm down.

 _‘Not even a goodnight? Geez, no wonder he’s been single for so long.’_ Yugyeom thought. He walked over to Bambam’s car. He’s already playing music loudly with the windows rolled down.

“Yugyeom! Why’d he slam the door? Why is he mad?” Bambam asked as Yugyeom got into the passenger seat. Yugyeom was hesitant to answer not knowing if he should tell Bambam, although he knows Bambam and Jinyoung know each other.

“Uh, it’s nothing. Maybe he did it by accident.” He said. They both put their seat belts on and went on their way, Bambam honked his car letting Jinyoung know he’s leaving now. Jinyoung ignored Bambam’s car, being stuck in a pool of his own thoughts.

“He got himself into some deep shit.” Jinyoung thinks out loud. Yugyeom can’t win this battle.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic so please be kind with words!


End file.
